


A Pen And A Prince

by Tofudonut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fili and Kili being annoying butts, M/M, Ori getting tired of there crap, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is trying to quietly do his work when Fili and Kili show up and bug him. The princes tease Ori a bit as usual, but everything suddenly takes a turn when Kili hides Ori's pen in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pen And A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I have written for this fandom and I am immensely proud of it! So, please tell me what you think! :D And if you see any mistakes let me know!

Ori was working quietly in the corner of his oldest brother’s tea shop when Fili and Kili came in like a hurricane. They were loudly talking and laughing, hitting and bumping into one another, as they stomped between the tables, earning them some glares. Neither cared or seemed to notice the disgruntled customers as they continued to stomp their way to the back of the shop and over to Ori’s table.

“Ori, Come play with us!” Kili demanded as he stopped and stood in front of the table Ori had scattered his papers on.

“Sorry, guys. I can’t right now.” giving a polite smile before going back to his drawing.

“Aw! Come on! You can do that later come play with us!” Kili continued scanning the papers.

“You haven’t hung out with us in forever!” Fili joined in with a whine.

“I already told you I can’t.” he sighed, but gave a small smile as he offered, “How about tomorrow?”

“Nooo!” the princes whined loudly in unison.

“I want to play with you now!”

“And we have training with Dwalin tomorrow!”

“let’s play now!”

“We can even go to the library after!”

“Yeah! We know you love the library!”

“Please!!!” the more they spoke the louder they became and there was no sign they would stop unless Ori agreed. But Ori would not give into their little tantrum, or whatever they called their demanding outbursts.

“Fili! Kili!” Ori said in a harsh whisper, “You are disturbing everyone in the shop!”

“Well, if you would just come with us we wouldn’t even be in Dori’s shop at all!”

“Yeah~!” Kili added as he began to shake the table Ori was working on.

“Kili, stop that!” he put his hands on the table to keep it from wiggling, “Just give me a few more minutes and I will be done!”

“Noooo!” they both cried, stretching the word out as long as they could, before the sound dissolved into them making grunting and gurgling, displeased, noises rather then words.

After a few more minutes of the disturbing sounds the brother’s were making Ori had had enough. “That is it!” Ori shouted slamming his hands on the table, startling the boys into silence, “both of you,” he waved a finger between them, “out!”

“Wha-!”

“You can’t-!”

“Yes, I can! this is my brother’s shop and I can kick out anyone I like! now move!” he yelled waving a hand at them to shoo them into leaving.

The brothers looked at one another before Kili turned back to Ori with large puppy dog eyes, “B-But-”

“That won't work on me. I already know you both are demons.” Ori said with a scoff. He turned back to his table just in time to see Fili snatch up his silver pen.

“You can’t work if you don’t have your pen!” Fili laughed holding the pen up and out of Ori’s reach.

“Give that back!” Ori demanded running over to the blond and reaching for the pen.

“Now you can’t work! So, you have to come play with us!” Kili laughed as he caught the pen Fili throw at him.

“This is not funny you guys!” Ori shouted, jumping to try and catch the pen in mid throw.

“You can have it back after you come play with us!”

“I really can’t”

“Of course, you can! You’re already doing it!” Kili gave a cackle as he lobbed the pen over Ori once more.

“Please,” Ori turned his large tear filled eyes on Fili, “give it back,” he pleaded, sticking his lower lip out for good measure. With a heavy sigh Fili held out the pen giving his brother a look around Ori’s head.

“Fine.” Kili said, annoyed.

Ori beams and reaches out for the pen, but just as he was about to grab it, Fili throw it over him and into Kili’s hands.

“Fili!” Ori gasps, shocked and angry. He turned around to see Kili shove the pen in his pants. Ori looked up to his face in shock and Kili smiled in triumph showing his empty hands.

“Ha! Now you have to play with us!” Kili sang out happily.

“Really?” Ori said flatly, “You think that is going to stop me?”

Before Kili could register what happened he was thrown on his back with Ori's small knit covered hand down his pants.

“O-Ori!” Kili squeaked.

Ori's hand rubbed, groped and slid around his crotch. Kili could feel himself hardening and blushed. He grabbed Ori's arm and tried to pull his hand out, but Ori was determined to get his pen. No matter how hard Kili pulled Ori just shoved his hand deeper. The push and pull motion added more friction to Kili's growing cock and he let out a low moan before quickly biting his lip.

“Where is it?” Ori worried aloud, before suddenly pulling at the Lances of Kili’s pants and forcing them down of his hips and around his thighs.

“Ori! Wait!” Kili shrieked and Fili, who still stood there, was unsure what to do. His brother was getting molested by Ori and all he could do was stand there and stare.

Ori's hands were everywhere at once and Kili couldn't keep in his noises. He tried to keep in all the moans, groans, and whimpers but, It felt to good. The other dwarf’s hands rubbing against Kili’s hips and thighs and then the groping and rubbing at his cock was too much. He was leaking throw his underclothes and desperate for release when Ori suddenly gave a loud excited noise.

“There it is!” the scribe cheered, “It must have fallen down your pant leg,” he giggled getting to his feet. Ori turned to Fili, “I will play with you when I am done, okay? Balin will be very angry with me if I don't finish this by today.” He turned and headed back to his table getting to work without another word.

Fili looked down to Kili, who was still laying across the ground, with his pants around his shins now, and a very obvious erection tenting the wet spot on his underclothes. Once Kili’s eyes met his brother’s his face glowed red and he quickly pulled up his pants and laced them tightly.

“What-” Kili coughed to get the gruff tone out of his voice, “What was that?” he asked finishing the laces and getting to his feet, not looking his brother in the eye.

“I have know idea,” Fili said, “Maybe we should ask Dori? He knows everything about Ori”.

They looked around and noticed the shop was empty, not even Dori was there. The princes walked to the back of the shop where Dori stored all the tea and equipment and found the man organizing teas.

When they asked Dori about the pen, leaving out everything involving Kili, he said, “It was a gift from our mother. She gave it to him on his first day of school and he never let it go, not even to sleep. Now that she is gone it’s all he has left of her and he will do anything to keep it.” Dori was about to go off on his usual tangent of how adorable Ori was when he was a baby with the added twist of the silver pen thrown into the mix, but before he could Kili cut him off.

“Anything?” Kili asked suggestively leering in Ori's direction. Fili smacked him over the head and turning back to find Dori glaring down at his younger brother with waves of murderous intent radiating off of him. Kili chuckled nervously and Fili quickly jumping in to distract Dori, “So, we'll have two cups of tea as we wait for Ori to finish his work.”

“And some biscuits!” Kili added, “Please?”

Dori grumbled before walking off to get there tea ready, but not before glaring daggers at the two princes.


End file.
